


Receiving Help

by WrookieOhOne



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: And gives in, F/F, One knows it, Two is in control here, Two uses that to her advantage, Unknown Branch, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrookieOhOne/pseuds/WrookieOhOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the root of it all, there is only a single person that One submits to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Receiving Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/gifts), [lionsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/gifts).



> Dedicated to Zerrat and lionsenpai for all their inspiring works in an amazing fandom. I hope you guys enjoy the gift!

The couch was soft and plushy, and One couldn’t help but squirm on the cushion. There was a reason she preferred actual seats, and that was just how uncomfortable she felt on the constantly shifting surface. No, she thought, a solid chair is definitely superior. 

A melodic hum pulled her from her thoughts. Her younger sister, ever so bright and cheerful, plucked one of the strawberries from the tray on the coffee table and dunked it in the chocolate fondue beside the basket. A soft moan left Two’s lips as she bit into the treat, and One could help but smile despite her discomfort. How could she not, when the embodiment of all the good she and the others could hope to be be was happy? 

It was odd, being alone except for each other. Cent had remained in the Land of Sands, rooting out what remained of the lord’s men in the unforgiving desert while One had sent her retainers away for the day, content to spend some time with Two before picking up from where she left off. 

An Intoner’s job is never done after all.

The report from Two, handed over with a small smile (that melted One’s heart when it was only meant for she), was only the latest in a never ending sea of paperwork. In between solidifying the power of the Intoners, dealing with her sisters and their…eccentricities, and trying to figure out why Zero had chosen to turn on them, One practically spent her day chained to her desk, laboring away and trying to keep her head above water. 

A gentle touch on her shoulder roused her from her thoughts, and she met Two’s eyes (blue as the sky in summer), the younger girl’s expression clearly worried. “Are you alright, One,” she whispered, worry and concern laced throughout her voice. 

No, One wanted to say. I’m not alright. She was tired, and her senses were as sharp as ever, sharp as broken glass cutting through the flesh of her brain, and the thrumming notes of her song did little to ease her pain. 

“I’m fine, Two.” 

She sounded weary and utterly unconvincing, so she felt compelled to add, “I just feel…odd here. With you. I mean, not with you but here, on this,” she gestured to the couch. 

Oh God, she was rambling…

Two’s expression did not change. “It’s your senses again, isn’t it?” 

With a sigh, One nodded. Two had always been able to see through the excuses of both she and their sisters, no matter how well they tried to hide behind them. 

The bluenette’s face suddenly lit up again. “We’ll just have to change that, won’t we?” She giggled lightly as she pulled off her gloves, one after the other, and casually dropped them to the floor. “Okay, now it’s your turn!”

“What?”

Two huffed at her sister’s confusion. “The gloves. Off. Now.” 

One stared at her, amazed at how the afternoon’s events were shifting. “Why?” 

Another huff. “It’s meant to help you, alright?”

“I-I don’t…” 

“Please, One?” And now those gorgeous eyes were boring into her soul, and One knew she’d be a very mean person and a terrible sister if she didn’t concede to the request. With a slightly trembling hand, she removed one of her gloves, her protection against the world and her senses, and tossed it next to Two’s. The other followed in short order, and One breathed in deep, like a diver about to make the plunge. 

Two smiled gently at her. “Do you trust me, One?”

With all my heart, yes.

She barely managed to choke out a “yes.” 

“Good. Now, extend your hands – that’s right, just like that – and then I do the same, and –“ 

Warmth flooded through One’s hands, up her arms, and she bit back a scream. It was too much, too much – 

Soft lips pressed to her forehead. “It’s okay,” Two murmured sweetly as she planted her kiss. “I’m here, One. Focus on that.” 

She did. Through the pain, she focused on the harmony that was Two, her own song joining with her sister’s to create a new whole, something more than just one. Everything that was Two, the kindness, the courage, the love, all merged with her, and One felt something akin to intoxication just from this brief duet.

If Cent didn’t appreciate Two and all her perfection, then One would hang him by his entrails for committing the highest sacrilege. 

Slowly, the pain abated, and she could feel Two’s thumbs rubbing circles in her palms. “Well done,” she whispered softly, and her lips bestowed another kiss to One’s forehead. 

The pain may have gone, but the sensitivity hadn’t, and One could not only feel the song, but the very life of her sister, so tantalizing close.

She wanted more. She needed more. And she knew Two could tell, knew that the brief flash in her eyes was not a trick of the light. She leaned forward, and gave a start when the couch, previously stable, shifted beneath her once more. 

Two giggled again. “We might have to continue this standing up,” she coyly suggested, gesturing to the empty space between the door and the couch, and she cheerfully extracted herself from the plush surface with ease, leaving One to scramble after her. 

The bluenette hummed gently as she traced her sister’s jaw line with so light a touch that it left One breathless. “Now for this part,” she whispered, eyes half-lidded and wanting, “you’re gonna have to keep your eyes shut, ‘kay?” 

Biting down her nervousness (she had never seen Two look at someone like she did now), One gave a quick nod and closed her eyes, exhaling as she did so. What was Two planning – 

Fingers rubbed gently into her scalp, and just as she let out a moan, delighted by the sensation, a foreign mouth met hers. Teeth and tongue gently teased her own, as playful as their owner, and the song filled her once more, intense and soothing, sweet and gluttonous, and oh God please don’t stop – 

Two did, and One felt a hot surge of irritation. How could she – 

A sharp tug on her sleeve derailed her train of though. “Patience, One,” Two hissed seductively into her ear. “And remember, eyes shut or I’ll stop this, okay?”

One nodded her assent. Pride had no place here. 

Slowly, she felt her clothing being removed, piece by piece, and slowly, so slowly that she could feel the fabric shifting inch by inch. And every time a patch of bareness showed itself to the daylight, a soft mouth would plant a butterfly kiss, sliding a hot moist tongue over soft white skin.

One was being driven to the edge, heat pooling between her legs, and she tried to keep herself afloat in the near sensory overload. She had no defense against this, nothing to counteract Two and turn the tables, nothing to assert her control over her sister…

And why would she want to? 

The motions stopped again, and she bit back a scream. Why, why, did Two have to torment her like – 

The taste of strawberries and chocolate filled her mouth, and she almost fainted from the rich flavor, coupled with the delight of Two’s tongue meeting her own again, and she eagerly accepted it all, her barriers almost completely worn away by the unrelenting assault by her sister. In the haze of pleasure, she could feel the last of her outer garments being peeled away, and fingers lightly grazing her panties. Yes, she wanted to scream, yes! 

And then it was all gone, touch, taste, and song. “All done,” she heard Two cheerily state. 

Red orbs shot open in a panic. No, no, it couldn’t end here. “T-Two,” she stammered, cursing the wanton need coloring her voice. Her sister already had her hand on the doorknob, ready to leave One and all this and return to her Disciple and land, but she turned back to the blond, her innocent smile gracing her features. 

“Well?” She said with her eyes (blue as sapphires), and One froze. It was one thing to want, and another to admit, and she found the last vestiges of her pride prevented her from spitting it out. Two sighed, seemingly disappointed, and turned to leave again. 

“I want this. Please.”

The words were raw, said in an almost incomprehensible rush, and Two cupped her hand around her ear, the perfect image of innocence. “Sorry One, but I didn’t quite catch that.”

Another pause, and then – 

“I want this to keep going. I want you. Please, Two!” 

It stung to admit that, but it was worth it to see the bright smile Two gave as she skipped back over to her. “Okay then!” She giggled lightly as she traced One’s jaw again. “The rule is still open, so peepers closed please!” 

Exhaling sharply, One closed her eyes once more, and waited for Two to start again. 

She did not wait long. First came the song in its full glorious crescendo, teasing the notes of her own like curiosity tempted cats, and One melted into their restarted duet, let it wash over her like the sea. Then came the fingers, tracing the contours and valleys of her body, and One trembled as Two finally removed it all and laid her bear for hungry blue orbs and eager hands to ravish and revel in. 

With a kiss that felt like velvet, Two began the final chorus. One’s breath came in short gasps of lust as one hand teased her breasts while the other stroked the inside of her thighs, slow to the point of cruelty.

She could almost hear Decadus’ shuddering groan, of all things, at that observation, and she let out the most undignified snort which quickly became a groan of her own as Two’s mouth encircled her right areola. She could feel the smile graced her sister’s lips through their contact and for a fleeting moment thought to open her eyes, to witness Two like this, a thought that rushed from her mind immediately as fingers parted through her slick curls, ever teasing, and the soft, warm, moist mouth migrated to the left. “Two,” she half pleaded, half whimpered as teeth lightly tugged at the sensitive nub. 

Two giggled again as she finally stooped teasing and embraced One’s trembling lips in a kiss filled with mutual desire. “Don’t worry,” she purred into her ear, “I have you.” 

She kissed One’s neck again, slowly moving down, kissing all the while, and now the elder sister moaned openly, uncaring if she revealed her true self to the world, uncaring about everything except Two.

Now those lips teased her belly-button, a brief stop on the journey down south, and she could help but hiss, “Get on with it!” 

A hum of acknowledgement, and Two went on her merry way. One could feel her warm breath on her thighs, slick with arousal, and when that oh-so-wonderful tongue gave a teasing lick, she shrieked out of pure joy. 

A short pause and a tinkling laugh, before Two darted her tongue right into One, her fingers continuing to trace whatever part of her body they could reach. One’s voice changed now, a high pitched steady whine filled with desire, and her song pounded through her blood, pure and obscene while Two continued her ministrations. 

She couldn’t – 

Fingers stroke her inside thigh –

Keep this up – 

The tongue takes a break so the teeth can leave a mark on her thigh – 

Much longer! – 

Two’s mouth envelopes her completely, sucking and licking for all she’s worth – 

¬And then One finally climaxed, her song screaming with her voice and washing against Two, the force of which brought her to her knees, and then the floor, spent and content. She felt another kiss, this one chaste and pure, rest on her forehead and then her lips, until the unseen Two moved away.

One didn’t know how much time had passed while she lay curled up on the floor. When she opened her eyes, briefly stunned by the brilliant sunset peeking through the curtains, she saw the outline of Two, lying on the couch and nibbling on the strawberries once more, her clothing neatly folded on the coffee table. Noticing One’s return to the world, she gave a sweet smile and slid off the seat with ease. “Did that help, One?” 

Unable to find her voice as the deliciously bare form of her sister sauntered over to her, One could only nod in affirmation. 

The smile grew even wider. “I’m glad,” and the sincerity was so honest it made One’s heart melt all over again. “But now,”

Two casually stood in front of her, as if it was an everyday occurrence that her elder sister rested at face-to-crotch height, desire and joy alight in her (love so blue) eyes. “I believe that it’s your turn now, dear One.”


End file.
